The More I Push The More You're Pulling Away
by Melodious Destiny
Summary: Harry and Draco work for the Organization under Lord Voldemort. The goal is simple; create and capture the kingdom. When Harry is suddenly and brutally attacked, whose to blame? And is there truly good reason for Voldy assigning Malfoy to his downfall?


**Yayy, my first Harry Potter fic and first collaboration fic, with XxXDevil-Chan!!!**

**Alright, just so we're clear, this is a total AU. Harry and Draco are part of an Organization that is sent out on missions by their superior, the UN EVIL Lord Voldemort. Emphasis on the NOT EVIL. Yes. Every so often, each member gets sent out on a mission to destroy something to add to their cause. They all want to create a super all mighty power so they can rid the world of evil, and to do so must defeat the Death Eaters. Death Eaters come in a variety of forms, big to small. **

**Now that we have that out of the way, let's get on with the show!**

"But Superior, don't you think he's been gone an awfully long time?" Said the voice of none other than Draco Malfoy, number eight. He was trailing the cloaked figure down the pristine bluish-white marble hall. The walls on every floor looked the same, so he couldn't quite tell which floor of the Castle he was treading on. His silky smooth tone was directed toward the entire Organization's leader, Voldemort. The latter simply waved him off, replying simply.

"Well if you're so worried about thirteen, go and find him yourself. And that's an order; I'm tired of hearing you whine." He smirked at Draco's shocked expression before summoning a portal and ushering his limp body into it. "Well then, off you go!"

"No! I don't want to-"Draco stopped himself as he took in his new surroundings. It was raining heavily, and the entire area was dark and overall eerie. The only sources of light were a few various neon signs high up on the ominous looking buildings.

"-…look for Potter. Ugh." He sighed, swearing under his breath various things about punishing the stupid prat for getting him out in the rain.

Knowing that Voldemort would probably turn him into a ghost if he returned empty handed, Draco pulled the hood of his black trench-like coat up to protect his head from the pouring water. He snapped his fingers together, conjuring up a small green flame in his hand. The tiny flame illuminated the area, being resistant to the rain at Draco's will as he started trudging around the dark city to find Potter.

Potter, of all people! He hated the stupid git sometimes.

_But you love him every other _millisecond_. _Draco scowled inwardly at himself for being so right. He had gotten past the point of denial weeks ago, but it was still hard to accept you loved someone who would never even think twice about giving you a chance. Especially if they had introduced you by saying 'so who's the nice new piece of ass?' even if it WAS just an initiation joke. Sort of. At the time, it was, really. He brushed a through a pile of rubble and continued his thought process.

Harry had gone off two days ago to execute one of his missions, and never came back, never portaled in, nothing. So naturally, Malfoy had started to worry, but to hide his feelings he simply voiced that it was strange that the brunette hadn't returned. So here he was, walking through his enemy element to find a boy that he knew would never love him. If Snape were there with him, he would scoff and write him off as 'oh so tragic.'

Truly, Draco Malfoy had no hope in himself and Harry. Harry loathed him with every fiber of his being, and if it were to suddenly change, Draco wouldn't trust Potter either. That was one thing for sure, Harry Potter was a stubborn mule.

And speaking of accursed mules, Draco so happened to trip over one in his walk, which resulted in his flame going out and something clutching to the fabric of his boots. Sighing in annoyance, the platinum blond snapped his fingers again to see what was clutching him. His silvery eyes widened, having him too shocked to do much else.

Harry was on the ground before him, lying beaten, bloodied, bruised. There were spots of dried blood all across his ripped clothing, and a few bones jutted out of places that they weren't supposed to. His lips were so swollen it looked impossible for him to talk.

"H-harry?" he murmured, temporarily forgetting the last name rule. His mind was more preoccupied with the fact that one he cared about was in such bad condition. Judging from the amount of ripped cloth bandages, if Harry wasn't a genius at normal health care, he could have _died._

"Oh…oh god, Harry…." he breathed, stunned by the boy's disheveled state. Draco dropped to his knees to inspect his 'enemy', wondering aloud who the bloody hell did this to him.

"Harry…harry, come back to me…" Number eight let his hands hover as he searched for a spot to hold onto as he flumed back through the portal, to get Thirteen to safety. He noted that Harry's clothing was ripped in places, and there were several handmade bandages stopping the blood flow on a number of his wounds. Thank the gods that Harry knew a bit of normal healing.

Malfoy finally found a spot that didn't seem to beaten up, but was a little cautious to take hold of it lest Harry come back to consciousness. Shaking his head, Draco took a firm grasp on Harry's hand and summoned a swirling black and blue vortex beneath them.

If anything Draco was more than pleased to know that the superior was forcing him to take care of Potter until he was healed, but of course the platinum blonde wasn't going to voice his joy at the order. That would be uncharacteristic of him, so instead of jumping for joy he glared at the superior and viciously shouted.

"Why should I look after Potter? He's my enemy!"

"You will do as I say Malfoy." Voldemort growled, before disappearing through a portal. Draco glared at the spot the superior had disappeared through for a few more seconds before storming towards the room that Potter was asleep in.

At the exact moment Draco stepped through the door number 13 opened his eyes. Draco couldn't help but stare at him. Potter had the most beautiful blue eyes the platinum blonde had ever seen.

"Mowfoy?" The brunette asked quietly. His lips still swollen, impairing his speech slightly. Draco snapped out of his stare and walked over to the boy, putting a angry sneer onto his face.

"Hush up and rest." He snapped, pulling up and chair and taking a seat next to the bed. Potter rolled his eyes slightly as he drifted back to sleep his lids sliding shut, closing off the window to Draco's favorite thing about the boy. He growled slightly in frustration and looked the boy over. He was covered in bandages and casts. Bruises covered every part of skin Malfoy could see and the usually delicious looking lips Number 13 had were swollen and painful looking. The platinum growled again. If he ever met the person or thing that did this to the kid he would kill them, bring them back to life and kill them again. He couldn't believe that someone had done this to Potter, he though the brunette was stronger than this. Maybe he had been wrong though. They'd never been close; Potter would never allow that. According the Number 13 they were sworn enemies, they always would be sworn enemies, and they always had been. Draco sighed and closed his eyes. If he was going to be forced to watch the kid sleep he might as well get some sleep himself. It's not like he had anything better to do.

Sleep didn't come easily for him though. As hard as he tried to fall into dreams, he couldn't when he knew he could be spending the precious time looking at Potter. He didn't often get chances to stare at Number 13 with no restraints, and even in his beaten up state Draco found him beautiful. Maybe that was what love did to someone. Made them think their beloved was beautiful no matter what state he was in or how broken he was.

Malfoy shook himself. He was supposed to be sleeping, not thinking about the stupid boy! The brunette invaded his every thought and he was getting sick and tired of it. He could never have him, so why couldn't he leave him alone? The brunette was even in his dreams. No matter where he went or what he did Number 13 was on his mind. He couldn't get rid of him no matter how hard he tried. As the platinum blonde drifted off to sleep, his mind wandered back again to Potter. The boy's shining perfectly ruffled brown hair. His sparkling blue eyes. His quirky glasses. The way his eyes filled with fire whenever they were in battle. Everything about the boy invaded his thoughts, leaking into his dreams.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. A-BondOfFlame-R is awesome and I think I'm unbelievably lucky to be able to write a collab fic with her. I never thought i'd ever even talk to her, I just loved her fics, and now we're good friends. So Hop****e you guys liked the first chapter of our little project, and be good readers and review. ^^ Go read our other fan fictions too!**


End file.
